1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reference manager for managing complex file relationships between host files and externally referenced files.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some application programs, such as the AUTOCAD® product sold by Autodesk, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, an external reference (xref) links a referenced drawing to a host drawing. When a user inserts the referenced drawing as an xref in the host drawing, the xref is updated when the referenced drawing changes. The host drawing containing xrefs always reflects the most current editing in each referenced drawing.
On the other hand, when a user inserts the referenced drawing as a block in the host drawing, the block definition and all of the associate geometry are stored in the host drawing. However, the block is not updated if the referenced drawing changes.
Like a block reference, an xref is displayed in the host drawing as single object. However, an xref does not significantly increase the file size of the host drawing and cannot be exploded.
Xrefs attached to host drawings are designed to help the user build drawings using other drawings. For example, by attaching drawings as xrefs, as opposed to inserting the drawing as blocks, the user can display changes to the externally referenced drawing in the host drawing each time it is opened, and the host drawing always reflects the latest revisions made to the referenced drawings.
Xrefs can be nested within other xrefs. The user can attach as many xrefs as desired, and each can have a different position, scale, and rotation within the host drawing. The user can also control the dependent layers and linetype properties that are defined in that xref.
Notwithstanding the functionality described above, there remains a need in the art for better ways of managing referenced drawings. The present invention satisfies those needs.